Nonexistent
by GracieChanLuv101
Summary: "I've been haunting your dreams."


Nonexistent

I DO NOT OWN PnF.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"That's great,Phineas!"

"Best friends forever!"

"Happy Birthday!"

"Phineas? Why...Why Phineas! WHY!"

I woke with a start. My whole body was covered in a layer of sweat and my sheets were long and forgotten on the floor. I must of kick them off.

"Phineas? Are you okay?"My green haired brother,Ferb Fletcher asked in his British accent.

"I-I'm fine. Just a bad dream."I replied, heading for the bedroom door."I'm gonna go get some water."

Ferb nodded and went back to sleep. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Strange... I always hear that voice in my dreams."I muttered to myself.

I pulled a glass out of the cabinet then heading to the sink and filling it with water. I chugged it down, realizing how dry my throat really was. I filled the glass at least three more times and chugged it down again.

"Someone seems thristy."A voice rang out through the kitchen. It sounded familiar but I didn't picture a face to go with it. So I turned around.

Perched on the island in the middle of kitchen was a pale girl. She had raven colored hair and dark blue wore a white dress that reached her knees. She had no shoes and a pink bow, pinned to the side to hold up her bangs.

"W-who are you?"I asked, startled and shocked.

"Isabella Garica-Shapiro. I'm a ghost."She replied,smiling."I've been haunting your dreams."

"I realize that."I said,sarcastically.

Her smiled turned slightly bitter."I'm sure you do."

"What do you want?"I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just looking for a soul I can take over and make my new body so I can live again. And I think you will do just fine."She said,casually.

"What? You aren't taking my body!"

"Hush up!"She hollered. And I fell silent.

"No one can hear me. But they can still hear you,Phineas Flynn."

"How do you know my name?"

"I've been haunting you dreams the pass 5 months. Do you really think I wouldn't know your name? I know a lot about you. From your fear of car accidents and ambulances to every adventure. For a 16 year old boy, you've accomplished a lot in your life."

"Thank you?"

"Your father is very proud by the way."

I froze and tensed up."Don't talk about him."

"Running away from the ghost of your past."She giggled."No pun intended."

I set the glass down in sink."Go find someone else to bother."

She looked at me sympathetically."Alright. But you will see me again."

"I hope not."I said to no one. She already vanished.

I looked at where she was and I gasped. Laying there was my father's glasses.

I picked them up and felt tears burn my eyes, I didn't let them fall.

After I finally had the strength to move, I headed back upstairs and into mine and Ferb's shared bedroom. I set the glasses inside my nightstand drawer. I laid down in my bed, thinking about all the things Ferb and I could do tomorrow and then I fell into a dreamless sleep for the first time in a long time.

~Next day~

"Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today!"I said as usual. We finished eating our cereal and put our bowls in the sink. Then we walked outside to plan today's adventure.

I heard the squeak of the gate opening.

_It's probably Candace or Buford or Baljeet,_ I thought, not really caring.

"Whatcha doin'?"Ferb and I both froze and stared at each other.

I feel my whole body go cold as I turned around. Standing there was a raven-haired girl with dark blue eyes, which seemed to twinkle with life. She wore a white sundress that reached her knees and a pink cardigan with white sandals. Her hair was in a loose braid and she had a pink bow keep her bangs pushed to the side.

"And you are?"Ferb's british voice rang through my head.

"I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! I just moved in across the street."She replied,smiling.

I felt myself glare at her. I shot up and walked over to her so fast I didn't realize I had done so until I grabbed her arm and walked out into the front yard with her in tow.

"What do you think you're doing?"I growled.

"I told you I would come back."She replied,smirking.

"So who's body did you _**steal**_?"I asked.

"Actually no one's. This was a gift."She replied."I've doing such 'good' as a guardian angel that it was given to me."

"Guardian Angel?"

"Yes. Phineas, I was your Guardian Angel."

"You lied to me?"

"Yes, yes I did."

I felt my expression drop and she giggled."So cute and gullible!"

She pulled my cheek a bit and I blushed from embarrassment.

"Whatever."

"Hey Dinner Bell? Who's your girlfriend?"Buford asked.

I blushed more and Isabella giggled."She's not my girlfriend!"

Baljeet came up from behind him."Hello Phineas! I have an-... Huh? Is this your girlfriend?"

I groaned and she giggled some more. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes and ot my surprise she was lightly blushing and looking at her hands. For the first time since she showed up...

I smiled.


End file.
